When You Are Older
by Katie Evans
Summary: Five mothers and five baby boys. Each woman has hopes, dreams, and plans for her son...and you can read them here.


To my precious child,

When you are older, my son, I will teach you of a world so different from ours that even a glimpse would be enough to send your head spinning. I will tell you of a world full of magic and potions, a world where courage, knowledge, loyalty, and ambition are considered the highest values. I will fill your mind with wonder and a respect for others who are different from us.

When you are older, sweet child, I will tell you stories of a girl who was selected from our world and raised in that other world. I will tell you of a girl who grew into a good, strong woman and married a good, strong man. She fought for her beliefs and tried to show others the good in everything.

When you are older, my darling, I will show you pictures of my sister and I when we were young and full of joy and wonder. I will help you to be a kind, intelligent, and brave person like her. I will tell you of how she lived, and the sadness of our falling out and separation from each other.

I will tell you how your father and I ended up together, and hope that I will never have to tell you how our father and I changed after marriage. I will try to raise you in a house filled with happiness and love, and I will never leave you wanting anything.

But for tonight, my tiny angel, I will cradle you in my arms and love you as much as I can. I will spend this first night of your life filling my head with hopes and dreams for your future. For this one night, I will forget my anger at your father and remember the love that we used to have.

With all my heart,

Mum

For my little son,

When you are older, my ray of sunshine, I will teach you about both sides of your heritage. I will show you the world your father grew up in and the world that I came from. I will teach you acceptance for all people, and I will demonstrate fairness in every decision I make.

When you are older, my bundle of joy, I will make you laugh and stop your tears when you cry. I will watch your father teach you how to play, and I will teach you that work is just as important. Your father and I will feed you right and make sure that you are healthy in every way, from your fuzzy dark hair to your tiny little toes.

When you are older, I will teach you lessons in determination, bravery, learning, and fellowship that your father and I have learned from our friends. We will protect you from danger until our last breaths escape our bodies. We will teach you to stand up for what you believe in and to avoid temptation at all costs.

When you are older, I will tell you about my sister and how we used to be. I will tell you about the sadness between us, and hope that you never have to experience the loss of a loved one, through death or other means.

But tonight, little smiling one, I will let you sleep. I will watch over you into the darkest hours of the night so that no evil can come your way. Our world is not yet safe, but I hope you will understand that Mummy and Daddy are trying their best to make this world the haven it should be.

Loving you always,

Mum

Oh sweet child,

When you are older, my little prince, I will dress you in the best that money can buy and parade you through the streets. I will be so proud of my little son, born to the best family imaginable. You will walk with your head held high, and everyone will see you for who you really are.

When you are older, perfect child, I will teach you of your rich heritage that stretches back in time for countless generations. You will learn that family is everything, and riches can get your far in life. I will teach you to strive for what you deserve and that no goal is out of reach.

When you are older, you will learn of my sister and cousin who abandoned the family and became traitors to their own kin. You will make connections with other being raised in the same way as you, and will be taught the proper convictions needed to get along in the world.

Our world is not a safe place, but there is a great man taking great strides towards making this world better for you and me, my son.

But tonight, I will tuck you into your nice warm bed and brush back your pale hair, so like your father's. You will do great things with your life and will maintain our family's good name.

With wishes for the best,

Mum

Oh Darling Baby Boy,

I am so happy that you are finally here! Everything about you is perfect, from your round little cheeks to your tiny perfect toes. You're so small, but I already feel like I know you; the way your eyes open wide when I hold you makes me think that you know me too.

When you are older, I will teach you how to laugh at yourself when embarrassment comes along (as it surely will, seeing as how your father and I are both horribly accident prone). I'll cry when I send you off to school on the train for the first time, and write you letters every week filling you in on things at home.

When you're older, your father will teach you how to be "Mr. Strong And Manly" and I'll teach you how to be open and friendly. We'll keep you safe and protected, out of harm's way. You will grow up to be happy and free from unnecessary pain.

I love you so much already, and I just know that others will love you too. You, my adorable son, will be happy. I promise.

With all my love,

Mummy

My Dear One,

When you are older, you'll learn how to work for what you want in life, and that family is extremely important. Your father, brothers, and I will be alongside you, helping you all the way as you work to become an honest, hard-working member of society. Hopefully you've inherited qualities that all five of your brothers have: a sense of monetary value, a sense of adventure, a sense of studiousness, and a sense of humor like the one already possessed by the twins.

You will have to learn to be independent early on, little one, because things get so busy here. Everyone needs to chip in and fend for themselves. However, if you're at all like your brothers, I know that you'll do just fine.

I hope that you'll be able to find where you belong early on. I came from a larger family too; I know how it is when everyone has their own talent and how it is to be lost in the crowd. But I have a feeling about you, son, one that I haven't felt from the others. You will possess something that the others lack, even if it takes you longer to find your talent than it's taken them.

Darling, I wish the best for you, even if we can't give the best right now. But I promise things will turn around. Someday, all of our worries will be gone.

With all my heart,

Mum


End file.
